baikonurfandomcom-20200213-history
Kovod Noorlud
Kovod Noorlud is 29 year old Xindi-Primate/Efrosian hybrid born on Starbase 47. His mother (a Xindi-Primate) served as XO on the Starbase, while his father (Efrosian) was a shuttle pilot. Kovod spent most of his childhood on an Excelsior class starship, under the command of his mother. His mother’s family has long served in Starfleet, ever since the Xindi joined the Federation. Kovod always knew his path: Starfleet. He always had a broad interest in science, and studied Astrophysics, Cybernetics, and Quantum mechanics at Starfleet Academy. However his Starfleet years had difficulties as well. The scars of the Xindi war are still visible on Earth and, as such Xindi cadets sometimes receive the cold shoulder from fellow cadets. While Kovod didn’t much care about what other cadets thought about him, it did constantly remind him of his shameful ancestor, Tegar Golkos, who worked as a lead scientist in the war effort against the United Earth. Kovod, like the rest of his family, have sworn to serve Starfleet, to demonstrate the greatness of the Xindi people as Federation members, and, likely, at least that is what Kovod thought, to erase that dark smudge in the family history. His first posting was as a science specialist on the USS Helsinki, a New Orleans class vessel. While surveying the CF2309 System, his away team inadvertently made First Contact with the Laztkhro. Because of background in Quantum mechanics, he was able to recognize odd quantum harmonics in the odd rocks they were looking at, and found that they were actual lifeforms with exceptional camouflaging skills, able to mask their life signs. He was essential in establishing communications with these beings as well and received a commendation for creative diplomatic methodology. The Helsinki also discovered remnants of an Alien space station in the Gamma quadrant before the Dominion War. The station was abandoned and heavily damaged. Kovod, as part of the away team, discovered fragments of another alien species on that station. It was ancient, very old, and he was able to determine that it was a subspace weapon, but likely was misidentified by the owners of the space station as a subspace communication device. What happened to the ancient species and to the owners of the space station remains a mystery. During the Dominion War, Kovod was captured and served as a POW in a Cardassian prison camp. While he wasn’t there more than three months, it was enough to traumatize him for life. He witnessed and experienced torture, deaths of friends, and brutal conditions. He survived with the help of a fellow POW: Petty Officer 1st Class Kaffa Omed, a special reconnaissance soldier with the Starfleet Ground Forces, who looked out for him for the duration of their imprisonment. His prison camp was liberated by a joint Klingon-Starfleet taskforce, where he witnessed firsthand that not even the bodies of his fallen comrades were left behind. He vowed to do the same, to never leave any Starfleet personnel behind and rescue them, if he could, or bring their remains home to rest. Story hooks for this character: add Category:Player Characters Category:Characters